mi otra parte
by valentina.clark2
Summary: lucy ,despues de una mision se desmaya,natsu la lleva a la enfermeria,despues de unos dias dormida en la emfermeria ,se da cuenta que su pelo cambio,sus uñas ahora garras,pero en esos momentos entra natsu y la ve...¿que pasara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Magnolia, la ciudad donde se encuentra un gremio forjador de leyendas, Fairy Tail. En él se encuentran los mejores magos de Fiore, y de entre los magos de ese gremio, se encuentra un equipo especial, el equipo llamado "el más fuerte de Fairy Tail". Los componentes de este grupo son: Erza Scarlet, que cuando escuchas su nombre (si eres del gremio) tiemblas de pies a cabeza, apodada como la Titania, la mujer más fuerte del gremio, la maga de re-equipamiento de clase S. Una mujer de gran pontencial, peli-escarlata hasta la cintura, ojos marrones y cuerpo bien formado; Gray Fullbuster, un alquimista de hielo de pelo azabache con reflejos azules y ojos de su mismo color, con la manía de desnudarse, de cuerpo bien formado; Wendy Marvel, la dragon-slayer del cielo, una niña de unos 12 años, de pelo azul largo y ojos marrones; Happy, un exceed de color azul y ojos redondos y negros muy alegre; Charle, una exceed blanca de ojos marrones; y los protagonistas de esta historia: Natsu Dragneel, el dragon-slayer de fuego, poseedor de ojos jade muy oscuros y extraño pelo rosa y muy buen cuerpo, (viva Natsu-sama! *baba* *_* lo amo demasiado) y Lucy Heartfilia, una maga de espíritus celestiales, rubia y de ojos color marrón chocolate y figura casi perfecta.

El grupo antes nombrado no estaba en el gremio Fairy Tail en esos momentos, estaban de misión. La misión consistía en derrotar a un gremio oscuro, el cual desde hace un tiempo estaba "molestando" a una ciudad cercana a su gremio.

Ya estaban cansados, habían peleado bastante pero aun así no acababan los enemigos, cada vez quedaban menos pero ellos ya se estaban quedando sin magia, en especial cierta maga de espíritus celestiales que ya estaba jadeando de la magia que había gastado.

-Lucy-san, resiste, enseguida acabamos – decía la pequeña Wendy

-Estoy bien, solo me encuentro mal, no he utilizado tanta magia pero aún así me encuentro muy agotada. No tengo invocado a ningún espíritu pero siento como si la magia de mi cuerpo se fuese poco a poco… - decía la rubia muy cansada

-Ya quedan muy pocos Lucy, y volvemos a Magnolia – le animaba la maga de re-equipamiento

Estuvieron unos minutos más luchando y al final acabaron con todos ellos. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba exhausto, todos jadeaban y sudaban por la gran pérdida de magia en la lucha.

-No puedo más… - decía Lucy cayendo al suelo de rodillas

-No eres la única Lucy – le reprochaba Gray

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo puede ser que Lucy sea la más cansada si la mayor parte del tiempo ha estado usando su látigo? – preguntaba una Erza muy confundida

-Eso es porque esta gorda – decía entre risas Happy

-¡Yo no estoy gorda! – dijo enfadada Lucy poniéndose de pie para coger al gato

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Lucy me quiere matar! – gritaba el pequeño exceed

Nada más Lucy ponerse en pie, sintió un mareo muy grande y cayó directa al suelo, de rodillas otra vez, jadeando y sudorosa.

-Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntaba Natsu muy preocupado a Lucy

Todos la rodearon y la miraron muy preocupados.

-Sigo sintiendo como si mi magia se desvaneciese poco a poco – decía Lucy de forma dificultosa

-Es mejor que volvamos a Magnolia – dijo Erza

Todos respondieron con un "¡Aye!".

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie Lucy? – preguntaba Charle

-No sé – intentó ponerse en pie con ayuda de Natsu pero nada más colocarse sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y se desmayó, sin antes escuchar un "¡Lucy!" de parte de todos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*Natsu POV*

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que volvimos de la misión. Conseguimos la recompensa entera, pero Lucy aun no despertaba. Ella estaba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail y cada vez que podía la visitaba, si no era Gray que me provocaba para pelear, era Lisanna que se pegaba a mí como lapa impidiéndome ir. En verdad yo no entendía lo que le pasaba a Lissana, ¿no eran ella y Lucy amigas? Estos 2 días me sentía solo sin la compañía de mi Lucy, cuando me sentía completo era cuando la visitaba en la enfermería. No sé si los demás del gremio que la visitan se han dado cuenta pero veo a Lucy más… cambiada. Le veo el pelo más claro y largo, y su tez más bronceada aunque no le dé el sol.

Iba caminando por Fairy Tail para ir a la enfermería a ver a Lucy cuando Lisanna viene corriendo a mí y me abraza por el cuello.

-¡Natsu! ¡Hagamos algo juntos!

-Ahora no Lisanna, iba a ver como estaba Lucy-dijo natsu molesto por la reacción de lissana

-¡Eso lo puedes ver luego! – decía con un tono de molestia casi imperceptible pero que yo noté - ¡Pasemos el rato juntos!

-Si tanto insistes – dije suspirando derrotado, ya que me estaba mirando con cara de cachorrito

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a pescar juntos!-dijo lissana

Y salimos de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos al lago en el que Happy y yo solíamos pescar y nos sentamos. Happy había venido con nosotros ya que yo le invité pero en el momento que lo dije, vi que Lisanna me miraba con un poco de molestia. Happy me preguntó que por qué no iba a ver a Lucy y le dije que la iría a ver luego ya que "quería" pasar el rato con Lisanna. Él me miró con un poco de molestia pero luego se rindió.

-"¿Por qué Lisanna no quiere que vaya a ver a Lucy? No lo entiendo, ¿qué no eran amigas en Edoras y aquí?-pensaba natsu en su mente

-¿Qué pasa Natsu, te veo pensativo – me dijo ella

-No es nada – le dije sin ganas mirando la caña de pescar

-¿Natsu pensando? ¡Se va a acabar el mundo! – gritaba Happy

-No me apetece pescar, voy al gremio a ver si encuentro una misión para cuando Lucy despierte y de paso ir a ver cómo está

-¡Aye! ¡Yo también voy, Natsu! ¿Vienes Lisanna?

Ella se quedó unos segundos callada hasta que dijo con un deje de molestia – Vale, yo también voy, pero voy con Mira-nee a atender la barra

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos al gremio e hicimos lo que dijimos cada uno, excepto Happy que se fue detrás de Charle, quedando yo solo. Fui a escoger una misión y cuando entré a la enfermería vi que ella había despertado.

-¡Lu – mi cara de felicidad rápidamente cambió a una de sorpresa – ce…? - dije esto muy bajo y confundido.

Continuara….


	2. mi otras parte capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

*Lucy POV*

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero a mí se me hacía una eternidad. Notaba como mi magia se agotaba aun estando reposando…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mi cabeza dolía tanto que pareciera que explotaría en cualquier momento. Cuando terminé de abrir los ojos vi a mi alrededor, estaba confundida, no sabía dónde estaba. Lentamente me fui acostando en la cama y caí en cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

Muchos olores se mezclaron provocándome un gran mareo, el olor que más resaltaba era el olor a alcohol. También me di cuenta de que mi visión y mi oído estaban más desarrollados. Al estar totalmente sentada vi mi cabello y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser… - susurré. Al momento vi como la puerta se abría y entraba Natsu. Intenté esconderme pero al intentarlo algo calló provocando un ruido y que Natsu volteara sonriente.

-¡Lu- exclamó. Su rostro que al principio estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se transformó rápidamente en una cara llena de sorpresa y confusión – ce…? – susurró muy confundido. Yo solamente me mordí el labio inferior provocando que se vieran colmillos más grandes de lo habitual y lastimándome el labio…

*Normal POV*

Después de que Natsu entrara en la enfermería, se formó un silencio incomodo.

-¿Luce? ¿Eres tú?... – preguntó el DS de fuego cerrando la puerta y acercándose lentamente a ella

-¡No te acerques! – exclamo la chica nerviosa

-¿Qué… - el muchacho tardó un poco en terminar de formular la pregunta ya que no sabía que decirle – te pasó?

-Ya sé el por qué mi magia se estaba agotando, Natsu…

-¿Por qué?

-¿¡Qué no lo ves!? ¡Mírame! ¡Así es como soy en realidad me estaba transformando en un bakeneko!

Natsu miró detalladamente a la chica. Lucy había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Su cabello rubio que siempre llevaba en una coleta al lado y le llegaba por los hombros ahora era de un color azabache oscuro, un poco más de la cadera. Sus ojos marrones chocolate ahora eran de un color morado a fucsia intenso. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del muchacho fueron unas cosas que estaban en la cabeza de Lucy. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica y esta lo miraba con miedo a que le hiciese algo por haberle mentido. Cada vez se acercaba más y cuando estaba cerca de ella alzó sus manos.

-¿Q-q-q-qué h-h-haces? – decía Lucy muy sonrojada ya que Natsu le estaba tocando algo que ella no dejaba tocar nunca, algo que para ella era "sagrado", le estaba tocando… sus orejitas de neko…

-¿Son reales? – decía Natsu realmente fascinado por la suavidad de las orejas

-¡Claro que lo son, idiota! – dijo empujándolo. Lo que pasó es que ella no midió bien su fuerza y Natsu acabó en el suelo

-L-lucy, eres muy fuerte – decía Natsu muy sorprendido

-P-perdón… - dijo ella con un sonrojo en las mejillas y bajando las orejas apenada , cosa que a Natsu le pareció tierno. natsu se sonrojo, Lucy le tendió su mano a Natsu para ayudarle a que se levantara, pero este notó que ahora, en vez de uñas, lo que tenía Lucy eran garras.

Natsu se levantó y siguió mirando a Lucy, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, para ver si se dejaba algún detalle.

-¿Q-qué tanto miras? – decía Lucy muy avergonzada por la mirada intensa de Natsu, recorriendo todo su cuerpo haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-¿Qué pasó Lucy? ¿Cómo que esta es tu apariencia? No lo entiendo – decía Natsu mientras se sentaba en la cama y a su vez Lucy en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados (Lucy en este momento lleva shorts xD)

-Te lo explicaré. En este mundo existen muchos animales místicos, ¿verdad? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – el dragón, por ejemplo. Pues antiguamente, como 2 siglos atrás existían mucha clase de demonios, no me refiero con los que Erza luchó en el Pandemonium de el Daimatou Enbu, esos también pero me refiero por ejemplo, a demonios nekos ayakashi. Entre los demonios nekos destacaba Taisho, un gran demonio y ala ves dios que lidero esa época un neko ayakashi demonio que al principio estuvo con una demonio de su misma raza pero que luego se enamoró de una diosa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo? – preguntó Natsu confundido por la cantidad de información que le daba su nakama o mas que eso

Natsu pasa que yo soy una princesa,la princesa de la luna ,llevo muerta 10 años,y ahora he despertado de mi sueño,soy hija de unos dioses y a la ves reyesde la luna y los planeta,no sabia como deciros a vosotros la verdad,perdón-dijo lucy triste por si natsu se enojaba con ella o el gremio por haberles mentido

¿por qué nos mentiste Lucy? ¿por qué no te veías siempre diferente de cómo eres ahora? Y lo de que eres una princesa-dijo natsu y a la ves sorprendido por la explicación de lucy

*Lucy POV* (historia)

-Mi madre es la reina de la luna por lo tanto yo soy la princesa de la luna es hermosa.y a la ves es una princesa celestial por su belleza , , pero mi madre estaba enamorada de Zeus mi padre el dios de los dioses o también llamado el dios dorado, mi padre. Ese. Pero mi mama es inmortal al igual que yo , mi nombre que es lucy tohka ,tiempo después Un día mi mama decidio emviarme a este mundo osea renacer en este mundo juntos a mis hermanos por que tenemos muchos enemigos por la cantidad de fuerza y futuros reyes del mundo que seriamos me encontré en la mansión de la familia Heartfilia así Layla mi mama y jude no saben que soy una verdadera princesa . un día de julio, me encontré con un chico en Hargeon de cabello rosa, supongo que sabes quién es, ¿no, Natsu? Eso interfirió por completo en mis planes ya que me encariñé contigo, happy ,el gremio. Yo pretendía irme antes de que alguien me descubriese para matarme al ser la princesa de la luna y reina del planeta uranus o me encariñase más con los integrantes pero sucedió el accidente de la isla Tenrou y se me olvidó que, aunque pasamos 7 años congelados, la magia seguía activa.

(Historia acabada)

-Nunca pretendí engañarlos, solo quería alejarme pero me encariñé con el y el gremio y no quise irme… - dije reteniendo las lágrimas

-¿C-cuántos años tienes Lucy? – me dijo Natsu sorprendido

-¡Eso es lo primero que preguntas eh ?! – le dije enfadada

-Solo tengo curiosidad – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

-Perdí la cuenta pero como unos… 1700 años o algo así…

-Entonces… ¿yo interferí en tus planes?

-Si…

-Tengo solo una duda más… ¿te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-¡No! – exclamé sorprendida por esa clase de pregunta - ¡Nunca me arrepentiría de haberte conocido! – me tapé la boca directamente sonrojándome al instante por lo que le dije - "¡TONTAAAAA! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso!?-pense en mi mente lo ultimo

-Me alegro. Yo tampoco me arrepiento Lucy – dijo él con una de sus típicas sonrisas causando que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado por no haberte contado mi secreto?-lucy

-Luce… ya me contaste todo, me contaste toda tu historia, ya no necesito saber más…pero tienes hermanos ¿?– me preguntó serio

Si aunque no me acuerdo creo que con el tiempo de recordar cosas lo recordase o ellos me buscarían a mi –dijo lucy con un tono de tristeza

Lucy y cual es tu verdadera personalidad?-dijo natsu

-En realidad mi personalidad es la que has conocido, la parlanchina, rara, rata de biblioteca, gritona y que se enfada porque te metes a mi casa por la ventana y soy un poco mas seriá ,si alguien se mete en mi camino no dudare ni un segundo de sacarlo de mi camino osea matarlo ,soy igual que mi padre, una copia y soy igual a mi madre un poco en los sentimientos creo – le dije con una sonrisa

-Eso es lo único que necesitaba saber, ¡vamos a fuera para que te vean!-dijo natsu sonriendo

-¡NO! ¿Y si no les gusta como soy? ¿Y si me repudian? O creen por que soy una princesa los deba mandaros a vosotros mis nakamas ,No quiero Natsu,no quiero que piensen eso de mi- lucy

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró, esto me recordó a cuando nos conocimos. Abrió la puerta y salimos. Yo tenía la mirada en el suelo como si fuese lo más desinteresante del mundo, no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al centro del gremio y todos me miraban mudos.

-¡Chicos! – gritó Natsu - ¡Lucy se recuperó! – gritó cogiéndome de los brazos y llevándome delante de él

-¿¡L-LUCY!? – gritaron todos, yo solo bajé más la cabeza avergonzada por no saber que decir o como actuar y empeze a reir nerviosa…

Continuará...


End file.
